In The Heart of Mokuba
by Sakura Samurai
Summary: Mokuba is worried about Seto and tells his mental diary all about it. My first Mokuba fanfic, told in his POV. Please R & R. (Finished)
1. Entry 1

Dear Mind,  
  
I'm so scared right now. Seto's gone to a battle of life and death and he said that he'd come back victorious. But for some reason I'm starting to doubt him, thinking that he'll lose and come back scarred. This is really giving me the creeps.  
  
Oh, Mind, I just don't know what to do! I want to help him, but he might get mad at me for interfering with his personal life. I know I have to stay out of this but at the same time I keep thinking that Seto's hiding something from me. If he is, what could it be? Oh no, I can't let myself think like this. This is my brother's life; I love him more than anything. He's all that I have after everything. I want to take care of him and sheild him from all those things, but that would just seem wrong and weird.  
  
So what's left for me to do, Mind? How can I even help myself from this feeling of mine? That my brother is hiding something from me? Oh I ask too many questions, don't I? Oh, there I go again! But really now, what do I do? I'm losing myself in an endless void, worrying about Seto. Please give me an answer soon, Mind, I need to know so I can help Seto, and maybe even myself, before I get into trouble.  
  
I have to go now, Mind, Seto's calling me. I'll tell you more after I see what Seto wants.  
Love,  
  
Mokuba Kaiba 


	2. Entry 2

Dear Mind,  
  
Okay, I'm back.  
  
Seto just left to go to his company. Why does he have to be a CEO while he's still in high school, Mind? I miss him terribly. If only he knew how I felt, would he understand me? Or would he be like how other people opinionate him? That he is mean? I seriously can't begin to think like this, Mind. I'm still a child, but I feel like I've been taking the biggest steps my entire life.  
  
What is this new feeling that has awakened inside of me, Mind? What am I experiencing? I'm confused to no end. I feel like people are hiding and at the same time I'm very suspicious. Is it meddling or is it trying to solve something? But then again, what am I doing? I want to help Seto before anything gets out of hand, but I'm too scared to do it. I know he's hiding something from me, but what? Am I right or wrong with this accusation? Please tell me soon, Mind. You are the more reasonable part of me, next to my heart.  
  
Today Seto told me, "Mokuba, don't worry. I will protect you and me. Once I'm old, you take over." For some reason that didn't sound like him at all. He's changed and now I've noticed it. He sounded like he didn't believe in me like he used to. What's going on with Seto, Mind? Why did he have to change? I liked him the way he was. He is hiding something, I just know it. Something's up, and I don't like it.  
  
How can I help Seto, Mind? I'm worried about him. I want to help him and see what's wrong with him, but he keeps saying that he's okay. I know he's not, I'm sure of it.  
  
Maybe I just have to stay in the sidelines until Seto really needs help, is that it? I don't want to wait; I have to do something now. Seto's probably in hot water and needs to get out. And I'm the one who should get him out of his problems.  
  
I'll just wait until Seto comes back. If he starts acting weird, I'll try to make him snap out of it. Let's hope that he won't be like that.  
  
I have to sleep now, Mind. I'll talk to you in the morning.  
  
With The Greatest Worry,  
  
Mokuba Kaiba 


	3. Entry 3

Dear Mind,  
  
It's Saturday now and I am bored out of my mind. But I just don't know if operation save-Seto is a go or not. I really want to help him. I know that the two of us had a rough past, and now all that we have is each other, but now I really think that Seto is, um.. oh, there isn't even a word for it! Great, just great. Now what do I save him from?  
  
Oh, Mind, I just had a thought that popped into my head. Maybe the reason why Seto is acting strangely is because he just needs his space. Yeah, maybe that's it.  
  
Hey, wait a sec! Another thought just occurred to me. I've been giving him a whole lot of space and maybe he just misses me. If that is it, I've got one word for you: YES!! Oh, sorry about that, Mind, I just got excited.  
  
What I meant to say was that it'll be the perfect oppertunity to help him if he has this problem that only I am aware of. Talk about ironic!  
  
Seto has been away a lot lately and now things are becoming too much. He keeps saying that he's going to work, but he forgets his briefcase every now and then. What is he trying to hide from me anyway, Mind? Maybe I have to ask someone. nah. Won't work; after a while that person'll probably never get off my case. But what if I tell Yugi? Oh wait, he'll get a little disappointed. I can hear his voice in my head now.. "Mokuba, you know better than to meddle with your brother's life. It's okay to worry, but don't meddle."  
  
But maybe I should tell someone. I can't to this alone. If I keep it all to myself there's no telling what will go wrong!  
  
I'll try telling Yugi, see where that gets me.  
  
Seeking An Answer,  
  
Mokuba Kaiba 


	4. Entry 4

Dear Mind,  
  
Okay, I have slightly strange news. When I told you an hour ago that I was badly in need of an answer, after being completely desperate I finally got a hold of Yugi. He was surprised to see me outside without Seto for once. Here's how it all went:  
  
I ran out of the house and went all the way to the game shop. Yugi was helping his grampa and as soon as I entered the shop he said, "Hello, who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Yugi. It's Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
He came closer to me and said, "Oh hi, Mokuba! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have to talk to you, Yugi. That's why I came. Can you come outside with me? This is kind of private."  
  
"Okay," he said, looking a little dazed.  
  
I took hold of his wrist and took him to this grassy area near the shop. We sat on the grass near a tree and I began to tell him about the problem.  
  
"I'm worried about Seto, Yugi. I think he's hiding something and I even have this other thought that is rude to say out loud, even think about. Yugi, what should I do?" I looked at him right in the eye, and my eyes seemed like I was going to cry, which I almost did.  
  
"I think," he sounded pretty calm, "that maybe your brother is going through some inner turmoil and you are smart to come to me and tell me about it. It might be a good idea to tell him what's bothering you. After all, he is your brother, and I'd just be in the way if I did it with you."  
  
"Really?" I looked at him with my hopes up. High.  
  
He nodded. "Hmm-mm."  
  
I left and waved good-bye. "Bye, Yugi, thanks for your help."  
  
"Anytime." He smiled and waved back.  
  
I kept running until I reached my house and no one was there. I found Seto's briefcase and suddenly it just snapped open and everything fell out. I gathered everything and put it back in until one of those things caught my eye.  
  
It was a photo of the two of us, me and Seto when we were younger. We were standing in that picture, and Seto's hand was on my right shoulder. It just took me back to that time when it really happened. I'll never forget that day. But then, I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. I quickly put the photo back to where it belonged and I put the briefcase away. The doorknob turned and someone came in. It was Seto. I ran to him, and he smiled like he was glad to see me more than anything. I hugged him, and he patted me. After that he said he had a present for me, and he did.  
  
He took a little wrapped box out of his pocket and gave it to me. I opened it madly and I was blown away at what he had for me. It was a silver chain and it had a note saying, "Love, your brother, Seto K." on it! Oh it was the sweetest thing he had ever given me! I blushed and hugged him even tighter, and he said, "If you were suspicious about anything, this was it. I love you Mokuba, and I'm glad you like it."  
  
Maybe that was what he was hiding from me after all! He had a present for me all along! And I thought he wasn't feeling well! Silly me!  
  
Well, Mind, I guess it's safe to say that now, Seto was always okay and I don't have to suspect anything.  
  
Overjoyed And Loving It,  
  
Mokuba Kaiba  
The End 


End file.
